Four Times Lucius & Narcissa Got It Wrong
by scarletladyy
Summary: ...and one time they got it right.


**That Narcissa's Sister Was Just Shy**

The Black family were very proud of themselves, and it seemed as if nobody could be happier when Narcissa found Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix found Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Good, pureblood men," their mother would say.

Narcissa had several conversations with her husband on why Andromeda was taking so long to find a partner, especially when she had even tried to set her up with dominant purebloods that most women would jump at the chance to have.

"She's probably just shy," Lucius sighed whenever his wife bothered him about it.

"But I've given her plenty of opportunities! She is on our side, right?"

"Of course, of course," Lucius would say, most of the time not quite sure of what he was saying, or what he was agreeing to.

When Druella, Narcissa's mother, came and visited them, she often talked to the two about their sister, who had not married or shown any interest in wanting to be.

"It's like she's trying to cut off ties with us," Druella would complain. "There have been rumours of her talking about rights for Muggles, you know."

"Don't be silly, Mother," Narcissa would say, waving away the comment. "Rumours are started by the lowest of people."

Druella turned to Lucius. "And you, dear, what do you think?"

"As I have said to Narcissa many a time, I think she's just shy."

Druella huffed.

A few weeks later, Lucius and Narcissa received a letter from Andromeda, talking about her recent new found love for Muggleborn Ted Tonks, and how they were getting married and would love it if they were there to congratulate them on their special day.

"Just shy my arse," Narcissa spat at her husband. "The woman's a raving lunatic."

**Their Baby Would Be A Girl**

"It's a girl, I know it is, sweetheart," Narcissa pulled Lucius' hands onto her stomach.

"Hmm," Lucius felt her tummy, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I wanted a Malfoy heir, though."

Narcissa smiled up at him. "We can have one of those too, but trust me, this is women's instinct. It will be a girl."

And so they painted the spare room, set out for their new baby a lovely, mellow pink with wooden furniture lined in pink. All the clothes they bought were pink too.

Lucius was less than pleased with so much pink in his house, but alas, it made his wife happy, and he believed gender roles were important, and seeing as they were having a girl, pink seemed the only appropriate colour.

When they went to have the baby scanned, the nurse revealed it would be a boy, but the couple were adamant, saying the test must be wrong. They just _knew_ it would be a girl. Lucius was iffy about the situation, but he trusted his wife none the less and went with her.

On the day the baby was born, the midwife brought Narcissa their new baby, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations on your baby boy!" she smiled.

"Boy?" Narcissa questioned, looking grumpily at the nurse. "You must be mistaken. We were having a girl."

"I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Malfoy," the nurse said, handing the baby to Narcissa and leaving the couple to have their private time.

Lucius watched as Narcissa checked the gender of their newborn. "She's right. It is a boy."

He tutted. "So much for women's instinct."

**That Mudbloods Weren't As Good As Purebloods**

Lucius and Narcissa had always hated mudbloods; everyone knew that, and the one person who knew that more than any other was their son, Draco. It was constantly drummed into his brain that purebloods were better than mudbloods at _everything_, and he wasn't one to doubt his parents, despite feeling very ashamed that he was being beaten by one at school, especially one that happened to be a girl _and_Harry Potter's best friend.

Lucius and Narcissa first encountered Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn student in Draco's year, the summer before his second year at Hogwarts, and she fiercely stood up to Lucius and told him his ways were silly and cowardly. The girl had also gone as far to say that she could prove it by claiming she was beating Draco in all subjects.

Lucius and Narcissa had laughed, but Draco had turned a very pinkish shade of red.

"It's true," the girl protested with a smirk, her friends backing her up.

"It's not possible," Narcissa said. "A mudblood – better than a pureblood at magic? It's simply laughable, dear."

As soon as they got home, Draco was interrogated, and it finally came out that yes, it was true and the couple just had to face that fact.

They used every excuse in the book, from Draco being unwell to just not trying hard enough, but deep down they had to accept that mudbloods could be just as intelligent, though they told themselves they were still the scum of the earth and shouldn't even be allowed magic.

**That Draco Was Gay**

Lucius and Narcissa were especially concerned for their son; they spent years doing everything for him. Narcissa particularly liked sending him sweets at Hogwarts, while Lucius was a little more reserved with the pride he had in his son.

The pair started to get worried when, by the time Draco was sixteen, he hadn't found a suitable pureblood wife.

"What about that Pansy girl?" Narcissa would say casually, but Draco always rolled his eyes and stormed off.

It wasn't long before Lucius and Narcissa came to the conclusion that their son must be gay. After all, there were plenty of pureblood Slytherin women he could pick from, yet he hadn't. It was simply unheard of for a Malfoy boy to not be engaged by the time he was sixteen.

Lucius was horrified at the sheer thought of it and prompted his wife to have a swift talk with her son explaining how things 'were supposed to be'.

"Draco," Narcissa approached the subject early morning. "Are you, well, you know..."

He looked up from his breakfast, eyebrows raised. "Am I what?"

"Well," she sighed before blurting it out. "Are you gay?"

Draco seemed horrified. He dropped his spoon, sending milk and cereal flying everywhere. "No! No, Mother, I am not!"

"But you haven't gotten -"

"I know!" he banged his fist on the table. "I'm not sure she likes me..." he said in a whisper.

Narcissa smiled inside. "Oh, well, that's alright then."

When Lucius came back from the Ministry that night, Narcissa presented the good news to her husband.

"I am glad to be wrong for once," stated Lucius as he hung his coat up.

**Their Love For Their Family**

Excluding Andromeda, of course, the Malfoys loved their family; Lucius and Narcissa were still very much in love decades after they got together, and they cared for their only son deeply – spoiling him more than they probably should have.

Lucius and Narcissa rarely argued; they were very stable, and when they did, it wasn't long before they made up again – apologising to each other, offering to do anything to make the situation better. Compromise was a big thing in their relationship which is why so many said they stayed together.

Lucius still loved the way his wife had beautiful, youthful looks and a passionate personality, and Narcissa adored her husband's long hair and the way he behaved when he was in private.

With their family, they had finally got it right; their son would not be from a broken home and was very well educated in the latest magics, even by Narcissa's sister Bellatrix, who had taught him the tricky skill of occlumency.

There were things that couldn't be helped, as in any family, like mistakes they had made in their youth on which side to follow (which ultimately ended up as a problem for the family) but their love for eachother was strong enough to keep them all alive.

They knew, after everything else that they had been wrong about, that this, their family and love for one another, was finally the one thing that they had gotten right.


End file.
